Pixar Kingdom
Lands and Attractions Pixar Studios ' ''The starting point of Pixar Kingdom. The Pixar Story- Sit, relax in the Lasseter Theater as you watch how Pixar was made. ''Pixar Railroad- Go on a Grand Circle tour of Pixar Kingdom filled with wondorous sights! '' ''Restaurants'' Andre's Lasseter and Unkrich's Diner The Artist's Palette ''Shops'' Geri's Emporium '' ''John and Lee's Palace of Arts Goods Archive '''Toy Story Playland Have Great fun as a toy in Andy's Frontyard! Inspired by Disney and Pixar's "Toy Story" Trilogy RC Racer '''FP - '''Let Woody control your own RC, soar and "fall in style"! Green Army Men Parachute Drops - Soar and Fall aboad a Green Parachute. Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin - Go aboard Slinky as he spins and spins in his doghouse! Restaurants Woody's Hey Howdy Take Away! Shops Andy's Toy Box Toyville Trolley Park Toy Story Mania! FP '- Play 4D shooting games under Andy's Bed! Sid's Screamatorium - Take a tour inside Sid's house in this haunted house ride! Flying Hamm - Its The Amazing Flying Hamm in its glory! Fly over Toyville Trolley Park! Toybox Playhouse - Presenting Mr.Potatoheads Playtime Revue daily. Rex's Carnival Corral - Play a bunch of boardwalk games presented by Rex! '''''Shops Slinky's Trolley Cart Mr.Potatohead's Carnival Mercantile -Exit of "Toy Story Mania!" Sid's Toybox Restaurants Bullseye's Midway Munchies Woody's Roundup Cowboy Town Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls '''FP '-Rescue Jessie and Stinky Pete in this journey through Nugget Mountain!'' Jessie's Critter Roundup- 'Go Round and round aboard a critter! Restaurants Toybox Revue Shops Stinky Pete's Mine O' Goodies Star Command Buzz Lightyears Astro Blasters- Help Buzz Lightyear on a mission to defeat the evil emperor Zurg. Little Green Men Spinning Planets -Help the Little Green Men escape a spinning planet! Restaurants Pizza Planet Shops Store Command Nemo's Big Blue World ' ''A wondorous land where sea creatures lurk and fishes greets human guests. Inspired by Disney and Pixar's "Finding Nemo". Big Blue World - A educational journey deep within the sea, and into the Big Blue World. Angler Fish Race - Join a race around the sea aboard angler fishes! Jumpin' Jellyfish - Jump and Float aboard a pink jellyfish! Crush's Coaster '''FP -'''Speed through the EAC in this "awesome" roller coaster! Turtle Talk with Crush - Talk with your favorite turtle, Crush from Finding Nemo. Bruce's Sunken Sub - Explore Bruce's Home, the Sunken Submarine. ''Restaurants'' Coral Reef -Seafood Gill and Company -Pizza ''Shops'' Peach's Beachhouse- Finding Nemo goods The Tank Gang Souveniors 'Monstropolis ' Laugh and Giggle as you explore the city of Monstropolis! Inspired by Disney and Pixar's "Monsters, Inc." and "Monsters University" Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek! ''FP '-Join a hide-n-seek game hosted by Sully and Mike! Door Floor Coaster '''FP '-Board your own door for a thrilling ride through Monsters,Inc's very own Door Floor!'' Monstropolis Laugh Floor -Let Mike Wazowski let you laugh in this interactive comedy show. Monstropolis Tours -Presented by Monstropolis Taxi Co, hitch for a tour through the city of Monstropolis. MU Scare Simulator - Test out your skills in scaring with a bunch of minigames! Shops Monsters, Inc. Company Store - Exit of Monsters Inc Ride and Go seek Tony's Grosary - Monsters Inc food Monster Mart Monsters University College Store Restaurants TBA Flik's Fun Fair ' ''Flik invites you into this wondorous fun fair with amazing rides hosted by characters from Disney and Pixar's "A Bug's Life" it's tough to be a bug! - Learn about Bugs and how "its tough to be a bug" in the Ant Hill Theater. Tuck and Rolls Drive Em Buggies - Drive out of control buggies hosted by Tuck and Roll. Francis' Ladybug Boogie - Spin in this Boogie like ride. P.T. Flea's Amazing Circus - See amazing stunts made by bugs! Helmlichs' Chew Chew Train - Join Helmlich on a short adventure about eating. Flik's Flyers - Board homemade flying machines made by Flik. 'Pixar Studios Backlot ' Explore Pixar's best animations in this Backlot. Inspired by Disney and Pixar's "UP", "Wall-E", "The Incredibles" and "Ratatouille" ''The Incredible Adventure '''FP ''-Help the Incredibles on a battle against the Underminer. ''Adventure is UP There! '''FP -'''Join as honourary boy scout recruits on a mission to save the bird, Kevin. Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity '''FP '-Meander around the rooftops of france and Gusteaus to help REmy create the perfect dish.'' Wall-E's Axiom Adventure ''-See the galaxy in delight as wall-e hosts a tour around the Axiom.'' Omnidroid Spin! -Spin out of control on a broken, but kind Omnidroid. Russell's Adventure Trail - A playarea for kids. Radiator Springs '' The race is on! Drive yourself around the town of Radiator Springs. Inspired by Disney and Pixars "Cars".'' Radiator Springs Racers '''FP -'''Race through Beautiful Ornament Valley in this amazing adventure! Luigi's Flying Tires -Fly aboard tires controlled by your weight. Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - Spin aboard a baby tractor as Mater sings his favorite tracks. Holiday Overlays Toy Story Halloween Mania! Toy Story Holiday Mania! Mater's Terrifying Halloween Jamboree Mater's Christmas Carols Jamboree Every ride in Flik's Fun Fair (excluding It's Tough to be a Bug! and P.T. Fleas Amazing Circus) will get a christmas overlay. Height Requirements Guests under 90cm cannot ride: The Flying Hamm Mater's Junkyard Jamboree Green Army Men Parachute Drops Guests Under 102cm cannot ride: Radiator Springs Racers The Incredible Adventure Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls Guests under 122cm cannot ride: Adventure is Up There! Door Floor Coaster Crush's Coaster Guests under 132cm cannot ride: RC Racer Attractions AREA 1: Pixar Studios 　ピクサー•スタジオ Designed to look like the Pixar Studio from California, the main entrance of the park is the PIXAR Studio entrance. Pixar Studios offer a nice views of the Pixar Ball(with a little Luxo Jr. on it), which is the main landmark of Pixar Studios. If you go to the hub(which is indoors) you enter the other areas via going through a beta, paper 2D illustration of a pixar movi. To the left is Toy Story Playland and to the right is Radiator Springs. The Pixar Story 　ピクサーストーリー ''' A 20 minute documentary showing how pixar was made, and it's history. B Ticket '''Pixar Railroad　ピクサー鉄道 Since railroads were a hobby of John Lasseter, the park offers a transportation railroad service around the park. It stops at Toy Story Playland, Pixar Studios Backlot, and Flik's Fun Fair. C Ticket Area 2: Toy Story Playland　トイ•ストーリー•プレイランド Toy Story Playland is way different from the other incarnations. Toy Story Playland is a long, vertical land featuring many experiences. The area is divided into half, as the first half has the Carnival rides, and the other half has quality-detailed rides. The Story: While Andy and his family left for a Family Camp trip, Woody, Buzz and his other toy friends decided to open Andy's frontyard, and his toy friends set up many attractions, restaurants and shops using toys! Now, guests become fellow toys and visit Andy's frontyard. Pixar Railroad: Toy Story Playland Station　ピクサー鉄道：トイ•ストーリー•プレイランド駅 Between the stops at Pixar Studios and Toy Story Playland, the railroad changes color to a toy look using projection mapping. The railroad enters Woody's Roundup: Cowboy Falls for a glimpse of the ride. Green Army Men Parachute Drop　グリーン•アーミー•メン•パラシュートドロップ Board a parachute. The parachute will go up and down. Each parachute holds 4 people. The ride duration is 1 minute. Set inside the Green Army Men Base Camp, the green armies have opened up their base to let normal toys in. What lies ahead, is an intense(?) parachute training. The queue is the base camp, showing static figures of them doing their jobs. The ride experience is the basic Freefall-For-KIds type of ride. C Ticket Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin　スリンキーのジグザグ•スピン Board Slinky Dog and spin out of control! Each slinky holds 24 people. Slinky has opened his Toy Doghouse! In this incarnation of Zigzag Spin, it is completely indoors. The queue is a switchback line with cutouts of sets from the "Slinky Dog House Playset". The ride is none other then a spinning carnival ride. B Ticket RC Racer　RCレーサー Enjoy a roller coaster experience thru Andy's yard. Your RC will drop suddenly, accelarate, do ascents and a loop. Each RC hosts 20 people. Children under 132cm cannot ride. How does it feel like to fly? RC Racer is a 4 minute coaster with drops, curves, corkscrews and loops. The queue is a Car manufactur playset. The ride is none other then a coaster, hop on RC and have the race of your life! The track is colored orange. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS D Ticket Rex's Dino Dash ''' Take a thrilling spinning teacup ride in a prehistoric jungle! '''Woody and Jessie's Andy Express See Andy's Room aboard small western locomotives. From here, the path divides into 3. Each leading to a unique area for individual toys. Area 2.1: Toyville Trolley Park (Area for Mr. Potatohead and Hamm)　トイビル•トロリーパーク Toyville Trolley Park is set in the 1890's New York. A Coney island like park, with 3 rides, and 1 show. Sid's Screamatorium　'シドのスクリーマトリアム' Adventure deep within Sid's room and encounter scary toys. Your tram will suddenly turn and stop. Each tram holds 2 people. The Story: While Sid is away for a camping trip(same one as Andy) Sid's toys escape from his house via Christmas lighting ropes from Andy's house. They use their scary looks to host a Carnival Ghost Train ride at Toyville Trolley Park. '' Enter Sid's mouth for a ride that will scare you! Hop on a Dark ride vehicle and enter Sid's house. Here, you will see all of Sid's toys doing something that will scare you! A 3 minute short dark ride which is scary, but is charming. C TICKET '''Toybox Playhouse: Starring Mr.Potatohead　トイボックス•プレイハウス' An audio-animatronic Mr.Potatohead show. Dressed as a boardwalk barker, he sings and plays game with guests. A ticket Rex's Carnival Corral　レックスのカーニバル•コーラル A boardwalk featuring games. A Ticket The Amazing Flying Hamm　フライング•ハム Fly over Toyville Trolley Park. Each Hamm would seat ''12 people. A 30 second kids coaster designed to look like as if Hamm is flying. The queue shows various posters of the "Amazing Hamm" dressed as a boardwalk barker. Again, to fit with the boardwalk 1890's new york theme, the coaster feels very "old". C Ticket '''Toy Story Mania!　トイ•ストーリー•マニア！' Board a brisky moving rotating tram to play 3-D shooting games with Toy Story characters. Each tram would have it's own Spring Action Shooter. Each tram holds 4 people. The ride duration is 6 minutes. It's everyone's favorite ride! Mr.Potatohead, Hamm and Rex gathered all the toys and decided to open up Andy's room! You enter Andy's Room through a giant face of Woody. Andy's Room has all of his toys and all the good stuff hanging around. You then get your 3D glasses, through the giant door and to Andy's Bedroom! Here, a giant bed is seen and the game trams go under the bed to play the "Toy Story Mania Carnival Game Playset". Here, the games are chosen randomly like Star Tours. For each set, you get 1 game. Here is the list: E Ticket FIRST SET '-Pie Practice Booth (Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Rex and Jessie)' SECOND SET(Throwing Games) '-Hamm and Eggs( Hamm, Buttercup)' '-Slinky's Bone-Anza! (Slinky)' '-Rocky Gibraltar's Lift-A-Dumbbell(Rocky Gibraltar, Lenny the Binoculars)' THIRD SET(Dart Games) '-Rex and Trixie's Dino Darts(Rex, Trixie)' '-Bo Beep's Baa-Loon Pop(Bo Peep, Wheezy)' '-Roly Poly Clown's Carnival Mayhem(Roly Poly Clown, Etch-A-Sketch, Mr.Mike)' FOURTH SET(Throwing Games Part 2) '-Green Army Men Shoot Camp(Green Army Men, Sarge)' '-Ken and Barbie's Pool Party(Ken, Barbie)' '-Mr.Potatohead's Hit'Em Whack'Em Games(Mr.Potatohead, Mrs.Potatohead, Barrel of Monkeys)' FIFTH SET(Ring Tossing Games) '-Buzz Lightyear Ring Tossers(Buzz Lightyear, Little Green Men)' '-Queen Neptuna's Fastfood Rings( Queen Neptuna, Toys from Small Fry)' '-Partyin' Ring Toss(Rex, Toys from Partysaurus Rex)' FIFTH SET(Dart Games part 2) '-Woody's Rootin' Tootin' Shootin' Gallery' at the exit, we see drawing of Andy, a short corridor then outside at Toyville Trolley Park. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS. Also, during halloween seasons Toy Story Mania gets an overlay. Toy Story of Horror Mania!　トイ•ストーリー•ホラーマニア！ Here, the games change using villains from the Toy Story Franchise. Area 2.2- Star Command(Buzz Lightyear, Little Green Men)　スターコマンド本部 In this mini-area, the story is that Buzz Lightyear set up "Star Command Heroes- Unknown Planet Expedition Toy Set" to his fellow Toy friends. When you first enter star command, you are greeted by photo ops of the Little Green Men. Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters　'バズ•ライトイヤーのアストロブラスター' Fly off to the galaxy and fight the evil emperor Zurg in this shooting gallery ride. Each space cruiser holds 2 people. The ride duration is about 5 minutes. Enter the Star Command Headquarters, for a battle of your life! Destroy the Evil Emperor Zurg and his battery stealing robots! Basically the same experience as the one found at Disneyland Resort. D Ticket Green Little Men Spinning Planets　グリーンリトルメンの回転惑星 Spin on UFOs. Each UFO holds 4 people. The ride duration is 1 minute. A spinner ride like Dumbo. The Green Little Men found themselves on a spinning planet. Guests board rockets and have a spin-spins-spinning experience! A Ticket Area 2.3- Woody's Cowboy Town(Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and Stinky Pete)　ウッディのカウボーイ•タウン A western town made by Andy. The name of buildings are misspelled, in the middle is a giant mountain with a house, a windmill and a water tank stuck. The toys living there call it the "Unlucky Nugget Mountain". Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls　ウッディのラウンドアップ•カウボーイフォールズ Board a wooden log flume and splash down rivers. Each flume holds 8 people. Guests under 117cm cannot ride. '' ''The Story: At the Unlucky Nugget Mountain, Jessie and Stinky Pete go on an adventure to search for the legendary Golden Nugget. Sooner or later, they are trapped! Can woody rescue them? Enter a wooden building from the bottom of Nugget Mountain. The queue shows the story of Jessie and Stinky Pete exploring the mountain but accidentally gets trapped inside the mountain. The ride is a log flume ride. Guests board the flume to see Jessie and Stinky Pete telling guests to call Sheriff Woody. After a short drop, the flume enters a town inside a saloon. Then, Woody and Bullseye comes to the rescue. We go back inside the mountain, then the flume goes up and up as we see Jessie and Stinky Pete accidentally light a stick of dynamite. As it explodes, the flume goes down the main giant drop. Finally, the heroes reunite and thanks the guests. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS E Ticket Jessie's Critter Roundup　ジェシーのクリッター•ラウンドアップ A normal merry-go-round. B Ticket Area 3: Nemo's Big Blue World　ニモのビッグブルー•ワールド An inside area inspired by "Finding Nemo". The facade looks like Nemo's home surrounded by sea stuff. Once inside, you are greeted by photo ops of Nemo and Friends. Welcome....to the underwater world! Big Blue World　ビッグ•ブルー•ワールド Journey through the Big Blue World. Each clam holds 2 people. The ride duration is 7 minutes. An education journey inside the depths of the ocean. Board an omnimover of a retelling of Nemo's story. Similar to The Seas at EPCOT. The ending features a fish tank with Nemo and friends swimming in it. E Ticket Crush's Coaster　クラッシュのコースター Cruise through the EAC on a spinning turtle shell. Each shell would spin, drop and curve. Each shell holds 4 people. The ride duration is 3 minutes. Board a turtle shell through the EAC and many other classic Finding Nemo moments in this coaster! The entrance is next to the entrance of Nemo's Big Blue World. Housed within the "Ned's Beach House" (reference to Ned Land from 20k). The queue is within the Beach House with advertisement posters. Then, we find ourselves in the beachside of Australia. We board our clamshells, the experience is the same as the one found in Walt Disney Studios. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS E Ticket Turtle Talk with Crush　タートル•トーク Inside the Big Blue World, guests can talk with Crush. A Ticket Angler Fish Race　'アングラーレース' Spin on your own Angler Fish! B Ticket Jumpin Jellyfish　ジャンピン•ジェリーフィッシュ Jump! Dont get electrocuted! A Ticket AREA 4: Monstropolis　モンストロポリス Inspired by Monsters Inc, guests enter the city of monsters thru a giant door the monsters set up. Here, Monstropolis is currently celebrating it's first "Flashlight Go Seek Game" hosted at Monsters, Inc. Billboards illuminate the city, and buildings seen from the movie can be seen. Beware, Randall is loose! Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek!　モンスターズ•インク：”ライド＆ゴーシーク！” Join the fun of a flashlight hide-n-go seek game on a brisky moving tram. Each tram would rotate. Each tram holds 2 people. The ride duration is 3 minutes. At the far end of Monstropolis is Monsters, Inc. Guests enter the queue starting from the facility parking lot(extended queue). Throughout the parking lot is the Monstervision TV. In which Mike Wazowski explains the premise of the game. Once guests enter Monsters Inc, guests board the Security Tram. With a flashlight on the security tram the trams move and we Sully talking to boo. Then, Mike turns off the entire light of Monstropolis. The game starts. We go to the locker room, the door storage room, laugh floor(formerly scare floor) and then the streets of Monstropolis. We go inside Harry Hausen and see Boo delightfully enjoying the Hide-N-Go Seek Game. Finally, we go back into Monsters Inc, see Randall getting inside the trash compactor(accidentally by mike) and the game is over. we finally see Sully and Mike saying goodbye to Boo. Roz greets us at the exit of the ride talking with guests. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS E Ticket Door Floor Coaster　ドアフロアコースター Board a intense moving door through the Door Floor. Each door will drop suddenly, ascent suddenly, curve and stop. Each door holds 2 people. The ride duration is about 5 minutes. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. Guests enter the "Monsters, Inc Door Company" the official maker, dispatcher of doors. A tour held by the companys CEO, Michael D. Snooze. However, Randall is lurking around the company, changing the courses....when guests board the door, they enter the Door Floor of Monsters Inc via a door. Then, Randall changes the course of the door making guests go through Mayhem! The door enters everywhere, going to unknown locations, like the Himalayas, Hawaii, Europe and France. A wild but tame roller coaster, DFC is a treat to everyone. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS. E Ticket Monstropolis Laugh Floor　モンストロポリス•ラフフロア Star in a comedy show! The show duration is about 14 minutes. Help the city of Monstropolis gain power! Guests enter the "Monstropolis Energizing Facility" where they convert energy from Monsters,Inc to usable energy! Mike Wazowski and the other Monsters of Comedy comedians will make you laugh! C Ticket Monstropolis Tours　モンストロポリス•ツアーズ　 Board a slow moving taxi for a tour through Monstropolis. Each taxi holds 6 people. The ride duration is about 5 minutes. Journey through the city of Monstropolis as Mike Wazowski guides your taxi! D Ticket AREA 5: Pixar Studios Backlot　'ピクサー•スタジオバックロット' Pixar Studios Backlot recreates a city like area with skyscrapers and buildings. This area is dedicated to Pixar movies with modern settings. Pixar Railroad: Pixar Studios Backlot　ピクサー鉄道：スタジオバックロット駅 Between Toy Story Playland and Pixar Studios Backlot, the railroad enters Edna Mode's workshop, here guests see Edna's superhero suit experiment seen in the movie. The Incredible Adventure　'インクレディブル•アドベンチャー' Come face to face with giant omnidroids in this epic battle. YOur IncrediCar will drop suddenly, curve, ascent and stop suddenly. Your vehicle will also move intensly. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. Each IncrediCar holds 16 people. The ride duration is 7 minutes. Guests enter Edna Mode's workshop to enroll as her test subject for a new super-hero vehicle, The IncrediCar. While driving through the streets of The City, a huge omnidroid attacks the city(which came from Nomanisan island as Syndrome's last resort, programmed before his death). After encountering the Incredibles family, guests arrive safely at Edna's workshop. EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS E Ticket Omnidroid Spin　オムニドロイド•スピン！ Board a spinning cup. Each omnidroid arm holds 4 people. Ride duration is 2 minutes. Spin out of control on the arm of an Omnidroid! don't worry, this omnidroid is programmed friendly...or is it? C Ticket Wall-E's Axiom Adventure　ウォーリーのアクシオムアドベンチャー Enjoy the tour of Axiom hosted by Wall-E and Eve. Each spacepod holds 4 people. Ride duration is 6 minutes. Board a spacepod through the axiom! Wall-E and EVE hosts this amazing tour through the Axiom. A nice slow dark-ride featuring Audio-Animatroics and robots! EQUIPPED WITH FASTPASS D Ticket Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity　'レミーのキッチンカラミティー' Venture through Gusteau's via a Rat-mobile vehicle. Each rat spins, accelaretes and stops suddenly. Each rat holds 4 people. Ride duration is 4 minutes. Enter Gusteau's via the backdoors, and enter the Sewers! Guests board rats for an adventure through Gusteaus. The highlight includes going inside Linguini's hat where 4k HD projections surround you and make you feel as if you are inside his hat. Can Remy help Linguini make the best food? E Ticket Adventure is UP there!　アドベンチャー•イズ•アップゼア！ Join Russell on a misison to save Kevin! Each vehicle holds 4 people. Guests under 117cm cannot ride. Each vehicle drops, accelarates and curves suddenly. Ride duration is 3 minutes A dark ride+roller coaster ride. Guests join Russell and Carl on a mission to save KEvin after he is kidnapped by the dead? Charles Muntz. E Ticket AREA 7: Flik's Fun Fair　フリックのファンフェア Flik opened up a fair in his Ant Hill colony! Starring the circus bugs. it's tough to be a bug!　イッツ•タフ•トゥ•ビー•ア•バグ！ A Creepy-Crawlly 3-D show. Shown in the Ant Hill Theater, the landmark of this area. The same show at DCA and DAK E Ticket Flik's Flyers　フリックのフライヤー Fly through Flik's Fun Fair in this wild flying machine. A Ticket Francis' Ladybug Boogie　フランシスのレディーバグブギー Spin out of control on a ladybug A Ticket Tuck and Roll's Drive-Em Buggies　タックとロールのドライブ•エム•バギー Bump into each other A Ticket P.T. Flea's Amazing Circus　PTフレアのアメージングサーカス A wild Circus show including your favorite a bug's life characters! An Audio-Animatronic Show including the Circus bugs. C Ticket AREA 8: Radiator Springs　ラジエータースプリングス Radiator Springs Racers　ラジエーター•スプリングス•レーサー Race thru beautiful ornament valley. Each car holds 6 people. Your car will accelarate and curve. Guests under 102cm cannot ride. Ride duration is 6 minutes Same as the DCA version. E Ticket Mater's Junkyard Jamboree　メーターのジャンクヤードジャンボリー Spin out of control on a bench pulled by a baby tractor. B Ticket Luigi's Flying Tires　ルイジのフライングタイヤ C Ticket Parades and Shows Pixar Legends- A Nighttime Spectacular　ピクサーレジェンド Wait Time Analysis Attraction Script Pixar Railroad Spiel: Welcome aboard the Pixar Railroad! Our next stop, Toy Story Playland! For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train at all times! *Train approaches Toy Story Playland Spiel: We are now approaching Toy Story Playland, where you can join Woody and friends for a fun-filled time at Andy's frontyard! Test your skills at Toy Story Mania! Defeat the evil Zurg at Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters, there is so much here, become an honoury toy! *Train stops at Toy Story Playland Spiel: We are now stopping at Toy Story Playland, for those visiting The Big Blue World and Monstropolis, please get off at this station. For those of you joining our tour, welcome! For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train at all times! Our next stop is Pixar Studios Backlot! *Train goes through Monstropolis Sully: Welcome to Monstropolis, we are now holding our first, Hide-N-Go Seek Game, so those wanting to Join, visit Monsters, Inc: Ride and Go Seek! at Monstropolis, we'll be waiting for you! *Train goes through Monstropolis Laugh Floor Mike: Calling all comedians, join us Monsters of Comedy for a funniest time of your life! *Train approaches Pixar Studios Backlot Spiel: We are now approaching Pixar Studios Backlot! For those visiting Monstropolis, please get off at this station. For those of you joining our tour, welcome! For your safety remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train at all times! Our next stop is Flik's Fun Fair! *Train goes through Ratatouile:Kitchen Calamity Spiel: See the world in a Rat's point of view! Join Remy for a tasty adventure at Gusteau's! *Train approaches Flik's Fun Fair Spiel: We are now approaching Flik's Fun Fair! Join Flik for a "Time of your Life"! Get off at this station when visiting Radiator Springs. For yor those of you joining our tour, welcome! For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train at all times! Our next stop is Flik's Fun Fair! *Train goes through Radiator Springs Sheriff: Welcome to Radiator Springs, join our magnificent view of beautiful Ornament Valley! Spiel: We are now approaching Pixar Studios! Green Army Men Parachute Drop *Queue 1: Green Army Men Camp Green Army Men: Sir! We have visual contact! Andy has got a new Toy set! What does it say??? Sir! It reads, "Toyville Trolley Park" sir! I wonder what it is.......wait, it reads Toy Story Mania! What is that? Sir! Andy has bought another toy set! It reads Star Command: Attack of Zurg! We've got lots of new toys here....can't wait to meet them! Sarge: Comrades! Proceed to the parachute testing grounds immediately! We will start our parachute drop sequence! Now! Green Army Men: Sir Yes Sir! *Queue 2 Cargo *Ride Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin *Queue 1 Slinky's Doghouse *Ride Slinky: For your safety, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside me! RC Racer No Script *Queue 1: Car Manufacturer Toy Set *Ride Sid's Screamatorium *Queue 1: Toyville Trolley Park(Outdoor queue) *Scene 1: Sid's Room (Lots of mutant toys animatronics) *Scene 2: Under Sid's Bed *Scene 3: Hannah's Room *Scene 4: The Dog chases us *Scene 5: Sid's Room The Amazing Flying Hamm *Queue 1: Outdoor Queue Rex Animatronic: It's amazing, it's spectacular! See for yourself! The Amazing, Flying Hamm in it's own glory! Here, right now at Toyville Trolley Park! Visit the Amazing Flying Hamm! Sore arm after riding Toy Story Mania? Get amused and forget the pain at the Amazing Flying Hamm! Now, for free, you can ride it! Yes, ride it! Soar over Toyville Trolley! Magnificent Views, fun experience, great time! Free admission! Free admission! Boardwalk Barker Rex says its aaaaammaaaaazzzziiiinnnngggg! So visit the Flying Hamm! Now! Right Now! Come in! Come In! *Coaster Toy Story Mania *queue 1: Toyville Trolley Park(Outdoor Queue) *Queue 2: Andy's Room *Queue 3: Andy's Bedroom Mr.Potatohead: Welcome to Toy Story Mania, I'm Mr.Potatohead. For your safety, remain seated inside your game tram, keeping your hands, arms, eyes, feet and legs inside at all times. Supervise young children at all times. Have a fun time! *Scene 1: Pie Practice(All dialogue goes at the same time) Woody: Howdy Hey! Nice shooting! Yeah! They've got it! See ya later! Buzz: Welcome Space Rangers! Nice shooting! They've got the hang of it! Jessie: Ee-haw! Good shooting buckaroos! Wee! Good bye! Rex: Hello! Ahhh why pies? Ouch! Bye! *Scene 2: Game Set 1 (Hamm and Eggs, Rocky Gibraltar's Lift-a-Bell, Slinky's Bone-Anza!) *Hamm and Eggs: Hamm: Welcome to Hamm's Barn, shoot as much as you want theres no ammo! Nice shooting heheh Buttercup: Welcome! Come on in and shoot us! Pull the string further to shoot further! Nice shooting! Bye! *Rocky Gibraltar's Lenny: Are you strong enough? Shoot the Dumb-Bell! Come on! Shoot more! We've got a winner! *Slinky's Bone-Anza Slinky: Hey! Time for Slinky's Bone-Anza! I'm not letting you! Oh, shucks! The End, next game! *Scene 3: Game Set 2 (Dino Darts, Ballon Bops, Roly Poly Carnival) *Dino Darts Rex: Shoot the Dino Darts! Waaaah! Pull the string! Shoot the volcano! Nice shooting! bye! Trixie: Hello! Dino Darts is fun! Shoot the comets! Shoot the volcanoes! See? was it fun? *Balloon Bops Bo Beep: Welcome to Balloon Bops! Pop the Balloons! Shoot the clouds! Thank You! Wheezy: Time to shoot balloons! Cough Cough shoot the balloons! Bye! *Roly Poly Carnival Mr.Spell: Welcome! Shoot the Balloons! Bye! *Scene 4 Game Set 3 (Green Army Men, Potatohead Whack-Em, Pool Party) *Green Army Men Sarge: Shoot those plates! Mission Accomplished! Army: Sir Yes Sir! *Potataohead Mrs.Potatohead: Whack the potatoes! Dont whack me! Bye! Mr.Potatohead: Whack us! Ouch that gotta hurt! My eyes where are they? Thanks for nothing! *Pool Party Ken and Barbie: Surf's Up! It's time for our pool party! Ken: Barbie! Barbecue is ready! Hate to lose ya! Barbie: Nice throwing! Your the star of the party! Bye! *Scene 5: Game Set 4 (Buzz, Neptuna, Partysaurus) *Buzz Buzz: Usher your rings, too infinity, and beyond! Shoot those rockets! Mission Accomplished space rangers! Little Green Men: Ooooohhhhh, Riiiinnnggggsss! Byeeeeee *Neptuna Neptuna: Have fun! Nice throwing! No more counseling! Amazing! Good bye! Pizzabot: Pizzabot having fun! Pizzabot say goodbye! Funky Monk: Sup dudes! *Partysaurus Rex: ITS PARTY TIMEEEEEE! I'm the starrrrr! Oh Yeaaaahhhhh! *Scene 6: Woody's Rootin Tootin Shootin Gallery Woody: It's time for woody's roundup! Prospector, take them to the mine! Shoot the cactus! Jessie: It's time for Woody's roundup! Righty-up sheriff woody! To the mine buckaroos! *Scene 7: Bonus Roundup Prospector: There's a whole lotta goodies here! The TNT is going to explode wahh! *Scene 8: Score Woody: Nice shooting! Wow! Amazing! Byee! Buzz: *Spanish Words* Hamm: Yea! Nice scores! bye! Little Green Men: Byeeeeeeeee! *Scene 9: Andy's Room Mr.Potatohead: Welcome back! When you get off the game tram, dont forget your belongings, and take off your 3-D glasses! Be sure to come back again, we are ready any time! Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Queue 1: Star Command Headquarters Star Command Crew: Can you hear us? Little Green team, who is the source of the attack? Green Men: Zuuuuurrrrrggggg Crew: They are stealing our batteries! We need help right now! The evil emperor zurg, they are all around the green planet, help us! heelllllppppppp SCC: Can you hear us? Crew, what is happening back there? Hello? can you hear me? repeat, can you hear me? Green Men: Heeelllllppppppppppp *Queue 2: Buzz Lightyear Buzz Lightyear: Welcome Space Rangers, to star command. I am Buzz Lightyear, you will now board the XP-38 Spacecruiser, your mission to retrieve the stolen crystalic fusion cells from the evil emperor zurg...hmm...sector 78...alright space rangers, use the blasters to blast away zurgs minions and zurg himself. Our base is now attacked, so hurry along. I will stay here in Star Command for Mission Operations, good luck. *Queue 3: SpaceCruiser boarding dock Spiel: All SPace Rangers, remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the spacecruiser at all times. *Scene 1: Robot Attack *Scene 2: Battery Hold *Scene 3: Emperor Zurg Zurg: Foolish Space Rangers! You think you can foil my plans? Your puny laser guns shall never stop me, the emperor Zurg from dominating the galaxy! Ow! You hit my arm, you shall feel my wrath! Space Rangers, you want the fusion cells, you must get it by power, destroy me! *Scene 4: Planet Z *Scene 5: Zurg is Escaping Zurg: Muahahahahaha! Now my secret weapon has activated, there is no way to stop me now! Little Green Men: Zurg escaped, use light speeeeeeeeeddd. *Scene 6: Warp *Scene 7: Final Battle Buzz Lightyear: Good shooting space rangers! You did good! Destroy Zurgs secret weapons! Zurg: Aaaarrrghhhh! Curse you space rangers! Buzz: Don't mess with star command zurg! Zurg: Aarrrgghhhhh! *Scene 8: Green Planet Little Green Men: We are eternally greatful! Buzz: Welcome back space rangers! It's been an honor serving you! Check you scores in the status board below me. And dont forget to holster your blasters! Little Green Men Spinning Planets *Queue 1: Outside Star Command Green Men: Oooooohhhhhhh, a space ship... Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls *Queue 1 Outdoor Queue *Queue 2: Critter Cave *Scene 1: Jessie and Stinky Pete is trapped in a cave Jessie: stinky pete! I found a block o' gold here! Stinky Pete: Holy carnations! Let me blow it up! Jessie: No! We'll be trapped Stinky Pete: Too late! I cant stop this fire! Bomb explodes J and SP: Help!!! *Scene 2: Critters to the Rescue(Critters are running to Woody's saloon) *Scene 3: The Salloon Woody: What? Stinky Pete and Jessie found gold but accidentally blown it up with TNT and now they are trapped in a cave? Oh no! Bullseye! Lets go save them! *Scene 4: Over the Hills(Short drop) *Scene 5: Grizzly Showdown Woody: It's a grizzly! But no cowboy gets scared by a grizzly! Ho! Bullseye, lets go to the cave! *Scene 6: The Cave(ascent) Stinky Pete: Is he coming yet? Its gonna explode!!!(Sits on TNT but fails) Jessie: *Yodels* *Scene 7: Woody and Bullseye Woody: I found them! *Scene 8 TNT Explosion(Giant drop) *Scene 9: Thanks Woody! Jessie: Yeehaw! Woody, you are amazing! Stinky Pete: I knew yall was coming for us! Woody: Of course, I'm the rootinest tootinest cowboy in the wild wild west! *Exit Jessie's Critter Roundup Jessie: Eehaw! Lets get this show on the road! Big Blue World *Queue 1: Nemo's Nest *Queue 2: Undersea Cave *Queue 3: Boarding *Boarding Mr.Ray: For your safety, remain seated in your clams at all time! *Scene 1: Nemo is Missing Merlin: Nemo! Oh Nemo! Where are you? Not again! *Nemo is laughing and hiding from Merlin Dory: nemo? oh i know nemo! its the one who looks like you but tinier! *Scene 2: Bruces Shark Tank Bruce: Fish are Friends not food! Oh hello there humans, feel free to visit my place! *Scene 3: Jellyfish Merlin: Jellyfish!! Dory: Jelly Jelly Jelly! *Scene 4: EAC Squirt: Welcome to the EAC dude! Nemo: Oh Yeahh! Crush: Yeah dudes speed em up dudes! *Scene 5: Big Blue World(Really long scene) *Cast singing Big Blue World Peach: This song is great! I love it! But they sing it over and over and over again! I mean, give me a break! Hey, hey there! Take me with you! I cant stand this! Crush's Coaster *Queue 1: Jacques' Beach House Seagulls: Mine! Mine Mine! Mine! Mine! *Queue 2: Beaches of Australia *Scene 1: Nemo and Squirt Nemo: Squirt! Lets go visit the EAC! Squirt: Totally dude! *Scene 2: Bruce's Shark Tank Bruce: Fish are friends, not food! Chum: Oh No! Bruce, chill out! Bruce: I need FOOD!!!! *Scene 3: Jellyfish *Scene 4: EAC(HEre, the dark ride part ends and the coaster part starts) Crush: Yeaaaaahhh Dudess!! *Scene 5: Back to the Seahouse Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek! *Queue 1: Monsters, Inc. Parking Lot *Queue 2: Under the Roof of Monsters, Inc. Monsters News(This is shown in queue of Monstropolis Tours and the atmosphere of Monstropolis) Monsters News: Monsters, News! We present you the hottest news, information at Monstropolis! Ever wanted to eat professional food? Come to Harry Hausens! Only at Monstropolis East! We serve you the tastiest for you and your tongue! Mike: Hi there everyone! I am Mike Wazowski! The angel for your love! Welcome to my new show! Our first key to unlock love is.... News: We invite you with a special report! Randall Boggs, Randall Boggs has sneaked into Monstropolis! Please, stay alert as Randall can turn into anything! He might be there, next to you, or even here! Ahhhhh!!! Mike: And that is....the key for love, good bye! Monsters News: Welcome to Monstropolis! The First, Annual hide-n-go-seek event is now happening at Monsters Inc! Come now! Its fun for the whole family! Visit Monsters, Inc for more information! Harold F. Henry: My name is Harold F. Henry, for years and years we have been serving Monsters, Inc with our special quality doors, come to our factory for tours, now inviting everyone to the door company, glimpse inside the door factory, its amazing! News: Monstropolis Taxi Company! Tour in style, drive in style through the city of monstropolis! Non-stop tours around the city! Did you know Monstropolis offered the best laughs in the world? If you wanna know, come to Monstropolis Laugh Floor! Where you will laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh until you ran out of energy! Its amazing! Monstropolis Laugh Floor! It's the funniest place in city! *Queue 3: Monsters, Inc. Mike Wazowski: Hi there everyone! Welcome to Monsters, Inc! Today you will join our amazing, awesome Hide-N-Go Seek game! But before you start, there are few instructions! First, you have to board our security tram! Second, you have to use our Official Monsters, Inc Flashlight! And Finally, you have to give 3 Reports to Roz or else... Roz: Or else? Mike: ahhh! Roz! I didnt know you were there, by the way, did your hair change? Nice hair Roz! Roz: I dont care what you say.... Mike: wow, like Roz is so annoying and always stalks me! Roz: I'm hearing you! Mike: Oh no! Anyway, the rule is to shine your flashlight on Monsters, Inc helmets, when they shine, it tells you that you found that monster! *Short Interval Mike: Welcome to Monsters, Inc! Our company was found by james p. sullivan, you can call him Sully! Not so long ago, a girl named Boo came into our city causing havoc! This evil guy called Randall tried to kidnap her! Well, thanks to me, she was saved, and Randall was gone for good! Too bad that our company was coming to an end, so Sully, well I found a new source of energy, and that was laughter! Mike: Welcome to the Flashlight Hide-N-Go Seek game! Now, you will enter Security Trams, you can get the following flashlight designs, Blue for Sully, Pink for Boo, Orange for Rocky, Purple for Randall, Red for Roz and Finally ME! Green for Mike! *Queue 4: Security Tram Boarding Spiel: Attention all visitors, for your safety, once onboard the tram, Monsters Inc coorperated asks that you remain seated, keeping your hands arms feet legs tentacles and tails inside your vehicle, and keep an eye on all children monsters. *Scene 1: Security Guard Spiel: Attention all visitors, your flashlight will be ready to use once Mike has turned off all the lights. *Scene 2: Sully and Boo Sully: Boo, the game will start when the lights are off. *Boo Giggles *Scene 3: Mike Turns off the Lights Mike: Hi everyone! You ready? The game will start in 3...2....1.. START!! Ouch! Dont shine my eyes! *Scene 4: Locker Room(Monsters hiding in Lockers) *Scene 5: Reception Roz: I'm not involved in this! *Scene 6: Door Floor (Screen Doors) Yeti: Oh Snow Cones? Oh No, its Lemon! Spiked Monster: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Oh Hey! George: Sockksssss!!! Ahhhh!! *Scene 7: Laugh Floor Mike: Ouchhh!!! Ouchh!! Sully: Where are you Boo? Randall: There is no child liking cupcakes....(Claws is eating cupcakes he laid as a trap to lure boo) *Scene 8: Monstropolis East Sully: Where are you boo? I can hear her voice... *Scene 9; Harry Hausens Chef: Huh? Where is she? Huh? Mike: Found ya Boo! Mike: Oh, its not Boo! *Scene 10: Monstropolis West *Scene 11: Monsters Inc Basement Sully: Oh no, boo is gone! Where is she? Randall: Next is the Helmet and you little girl... Mike: Gotcha Boo! Game Over!!(Randall falls into Trash Compactor) Randall: Wahhhh!!! *Scene 12: Trash Compactor(Randall getting crushed) *Scene 13: Farewell Sully: Good Night Boo, lets do this again Mike: This is your only helmet, its cute right? Boo: Kitty! Sully: Kitty's gotta go now *Scene 14: Photo Shoot(Take photos) Boo: Bye bYe!!! Rocky: Bye Bye! *Scene 15: Roz(She comments on guests) *Scene 16: Exit Sully: Thanks for joining the hide-n-seek game! Please come back anytime! Door Floor Coaster *Queue 1: Door Storage(Short queue, video can be seen) Harold F. Henry: Welcome all human visitors to the Door Floor! Today is a special day, you get to tour our most spectacular, Door Floor! Our high-quality doors are used all over Monsters, Inc. Where it's laughter they are after! Our doors send monsters..i mean humans to various locations via a simple transportation system inside our special doors. In a matter of minutes, you will join an amazing tour behind the works and laughter! So be prepared! *Queue 2: Boarding *Scene 1: Going to Monsters, Inc Harold F. Henry: And now witness the magnificence of our door, welcome to Monsters, Inc! *Scene 2: Door Floor(Randall is seen on the switch) Randall: Heh Heh Heh, where are you going??? *Changes path *Scene 3: Door Floor Coaster *Scene 4: Going to Various Locations(Himalayas, Japan, Italy, France and New York) *Scene 5: Back to the Factory Harold F. Henry: Welcome Back visitors, how was your trip? We hope you come back again to witness, the Door Floor. Monstropolis Laugh Floor *Queue 1: Laugh Floor *Scene 1: Show *Script changes everytime Monstropolis Tours *Queue 1: Monstropolis Taxi Co. *Queue 2: Boarding *Scene 1: Tunnel to Monstropolis Onboard Video: Hello! Welcome to Monstropolis, if you are new to this area, be sure to visit the Monstropolis Chamber of Commerce! *Scene 2: Monstropolis *Scene 3: Harry Hausens *Scene 4: Monstropolis West *Scene 5: Monsters, Inc. *Scene 6: Door Floor *Scene 7: Laugh Floor *Scene 8: Monstropolis Taxi Co. Onboard Video: Did you enjoy your tour? Come back again soon! The Incredible Adventure *Queue 1: Edna Mode's House *Queue 2: The Incredi-Vehicle Edna Mode: Stay calm everyone, I know you're baffled about my amazing things, I know I know but relax please. Welcome, I am Edna Mode. You are all here because our city, Metropolis is under attack, by the Underminer. Now hes attacking us at great timing because I wanted to test my Incredi-Vehicle on someone, so I chose YOU! The Incredi-Vehicle is Incredible, it features Underwater technology, Flight Technology and Land technology, you can fly, dive and drive without any problem! Now scoot away! Get away from my room! It's time for you to rock'n roll! *Queue 3: Boarding *Scene 1: Test Edna: Now before you go out and beat this underminer, lets test your vehicle, computer start the heat and cold test. *Scene 2: Heat Test(Really hot room) *Scene 3: Cold Test(really cold room) Edna: Okay, the vehicle is safe and sound, lets go! *Scene 4: Metropolis Elastigirl: Hey, its Ednas kids! Hi there! Umm we're having a bit of trouble so help us ok? Dash: Lets take you to the Underminer, Violet! Violet: Alright Dash(Puts forcefield around Incredivehicle) Dash:Let's rock'n roll! *Scene 5: Dashing to Metropolis *Scene 6: Fighting the Underminer Mr.Incredible: Underminer! Prepare for the Incredibles! *Scene 7: Underminer's Drills *Scene 8: Defeating the Underminer *Scene 9: Exit Dash: Thanks Guys! Violet: Yup, Thanks! Mr.Incredible and Elastigirl: Bye! Wall-E's Axiom Adventure *Queue 1: Axiom *Scene 1: Axiom *Scene 2: Cargo Hold *Scene 3: Robot Asylum *Scene 4: Highway *Scene 5: Citizens Living *Scene 6: Space Journey *Scene 7: Back to Earth *Exit: Back to Earth Store Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity *Queue 1: Gusteaus *Queue 2: Sewers of France *Scene 1: Gusteaus *Scene 2: Linguini's Hat *Scene 3: Kitchen *Scene 4: Linguini's Hat *Scene 5: The Soup *Scene 6: Gusteaus Desk Adventure is UP There! *Queue 1: Russell's Camp *Queue 2: Boarding Russell: Hi Everyone! My friend Kevn has been birdnapped! I need your help! Just fly by and we'll see you! *Scene 1: Flying Russell: Hi guys! Kevin has been birdnapped by those dogs! Lets rescue her! *Scene 2: Flying Over the Jungle (Kevin can be seen kidnapped by Alpha, Beta and Gamma) *Scene 3: Chasing Kevin Russell: There he is! Lets go scouts! *Scene 4: Dogfight Alpha: You will never get that bird! Beta: Yeah Yeah! *Scene 5: Charles Muntz Zeppelin Gamma: Dont destroy our masters zeppelin! *Scene 6: Paradise Falls Russell: Wow....its paradise falls! *Scene 7: Dogfighting Ends(Dogs hit rocks) Alpha: Oh no! Gamma: Ahhhhhh!!!! Beta: Ahhhhhhh!!!! *Scene 8: Farewell Russell: Well Done scouts! You are all honoary scouts! You get a badge! Radiator Springs Racers *Queue 1: Stanley's Oasis *Queue 2: Boarding Sheriff: Alright racers, remain seated keeping your seatbelt buckled, its the law in my town! *Scene 1: Beautiful Ornament Valley *Scene 2: Welcome to Radiator Springs Mini: Darling, are we there yet? Van: Honey... Mac: Ahhhhhhh!!!! Mini: Oh No! Move Van! Van: Ahhhhh!!! *Scene 3: Sheriff Sheriff: Calm Down, you are not racing yet! Just follow Mater to town, mater! *Scene 4: Tow Mater Mater: Comin Sheriff! Ready for the big race? Its gonna be fun! Hey, youve ever tractor-tippin? its easy? Just keep an eye on them and honk, dont let frank catch ya HONK! *Scene 5: Tractor Tippin *Scene 6: Frank Mater: It'S frank! Ruuuuunnnn!!! *Scene 7: Radiator Spring Sarge: We've got a visitor here! Fillmore: Everyone is a visitor here maaaaan *Scene 8: Mcqueen and Sally McQueen: Welcome to Radiator Springs! Sally: For Champion with Style! McQueen: Luigi! Give my friend the best! McQueen: Ramoone!!! *Scene 9 Casa Della Tires/Ramones Paint Shop Luigi: Bon journo! Only you, my best! Guido! Guido: Pit stop! Luigi: Oh Wonderful tires! Well you look like a real race car! Guido! Do the start line! Ramone: Sup! Ramone will give you the best! Flo: Alright! Ramone: Good Luck Man! *Scene 10: Doc Hudson Doc Hudson: Come on in Rookie, shiny paint dont win a race/new white tires dont win a race, im your new crew chief so do what as I say, get it on the groove! *Scene 11: Race Starts Luigi: Oh yes, this is gonna be the most glourious day of your life! Uno for the money, Dos for the Show, Tri to better and a quatro two goooo!!! *Scene 12: Race *Scene 13: Goal! *Scene 14: Taillight Caverns McQueen: Well Done Racers! You were amazing! Mater: Faster, faster then McQueen!! McQueen: I didnt race Mater! Mater: Well, we went tractor-tipping hehe! McQueen: You know, theres no town better then Radiator Springs! Trivia *Walt Disney Kingdom Resort has an extensive, "Disney's E-Ticket Fastpass" which you can buy before entering the park which grants you unlimited entries via Fastpass lanes for every ride. It costs $20 per person. However, the normal fastpasses do exist. Each attraction is divided by A,B,C,D,E and E being the best rides. Background Information 2nd Park to be made in "Walt Disney Kingdom Resort". Designed for children but has attractions for adults. Attractions offering FASTPASSES Toy Story Playland Toy Story Mania! Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls RC Racer Nemo's Reef Crush's Coaster Monstropolis Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek! Door Floor Coaster Pixar Studios Backlot The Incredible Adventure Wall-E's Axiom Journey Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity Adventure is UP There! Radiator Springs Radiator Springs Racers ATTRACTIONS THAT TAKE YOUR PHOTOS Rc Racer Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek! Radiator Springs Racers Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks